


Feels like forever

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, The Reichenbach Fall, dernier ep de la s3, desolee, john aime sherlock, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: John a perdu Sherlock, car Sherlock est mort.[Songfic Feels Like Forever – Of Mice & Men](écrit en 2016 - repost)





	Feels like forever

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic [Feels Like Forever – Of Mice & Men]

_Did you ever contemplate when all was lost you hesitate and nothing seems the same?_

_N'as-tu jamais envisagé quand tout était perdu, d'hésiter et rien ne semble pareil?_

_Have you ever hide your face, in such disgrace, decisions made, a picture with no frame?_

_N'as-tu jamais caché ton visage, dans une telle disgrâce, que les décisions prises sont une photo sans cadre?_

 

Il est parti. C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins quand je me lève. Il est parti. Et je sens mon cœur mort qui tente de battre à l'intérieur de moi, je sens mon esprit fatigué essayer de fonctionner correctement. Un pied devant l'autre, inspiration et expiration. J'ai envie de me dire que ça va aller mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ca n'ira pas, ça n'ira jamais plus bordel ! Parce que Sherlock n'est plus là.

J'ai essayé tous les jours de m'y résoudre, de me dire que c'est vraiment fini, que jamais plus nous n'irons combattre les criminels, que jamais plus je ne pourrai hurler à cause d'expériences étranges traînant dans le frigo.

 

_Can you hold on? One more day?_

_Peux-tu tenir? Un jour de plus?_

 

Mary est venue me voir, dans notre appartement. Elle m'a demandé si ça allait. La liste des raisons pour lesquelles j'allais mal pouvait faire dix fois le tour de la terre, pourtant j'ai juste répondu : « oui, ça va ». Elle n'a rien dit. Probablement qu'elle ne me croyait pas à cause de mes yeux rouges et mes vêtements qui commençaient à devenir trop grands. Elle devait avoir pitié de moi, comme tous les gens dans ce monde. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je me laissais aller. Sherlock n'allait certainement pas manquer à beaucoup de gens c'est vrai, mais moi il me manquait horriblement.

Sherlock n'était pas un ami. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était la personne que j'aimais le plus sur cette foutue planète ! Plus que n'importe qui.

 

_Say you're okay, I'm afraid that tomorrow is just too far away._

_Tu dis que tu vas bien. J'ai peur que demain soit trop loin._

_Fight the pain, it just feels like forever is crashing down on me_

_Je combats la douleur, ça se sent pour toujours, ça s'écrase sur moi_

 

Quand la porte s'est refermé derrière Mary je me suis remis à pleurer. Vous voyez, c'est ça la dépression. C'est se sentir seul au milieu de la foule, pleurer au milieu des rires. C'est un truc qui vous empêche de vivre.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé le moment propice pour avouer à Sherlock mes sentiments. Oui, moi, John Watson était fou amoureux de Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant désormais mort. Je n'avais pas pu sentir une seule fois ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses courbes parfaites contre mes mains, ses yeux gris plongé dans mon regard.

 

_Rain will fall. Wash all the pain. It shields the soul, you turn the page to face another day._

_La pluie tombera. Nettoiera toute la douleur. Elle protège l'âme, tu tournes la page pour faire face à un autre jour._

_Let_ me _know that you will wait and I will pay for my mistakes to feel the sun again._

_Laisse-moi connaître ce que tu attendras et ce que tu payeras de mes erreurs de sentir le soleil de nouveau._

 

Alors je me rappelle. De tout. Parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste à faire. Je me souviens de tous les petits détails de notre quotidien, de tous les petits détails de Sherlock. Qui aurait pu croire que j'allais m'attacher autant à lui ? Sherlock le grand, l'unique, la froideur. Tout le monde trouvait étrange que je m'attache à lui de cette manière. Combien de fois ai-je entendu : « John, tu devrais penser à trouver une femme ! », « Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie avec Sherlock ! ».

 

_Can you hold on?_

_Peux tu tenir?_

 

En vérité, si. C'était pourtant comme ça que je voyais ma vie. Avec lui, comme tout ce que j'avais fait depuis notre rencontre. Je ne me voyais plus vivre sans lui, son violon au milieu de la nuit, ses repliques sarcastiques à tout bout de champs, son intelligence.

 

_Say you're okay, I'm afraid that tomorrow is just too far away._

_Tu dis que tu vas bien. J'ai peur que demain soit trop loin._

_Fight the pain, it just feels like forever is crashing down on me_

_Je combats la douleur, ça se sent pour toujours, ça s'écrase sur moi_

 

Alors j'suis là, devant sa tombe, comme si ça pouvait le faire revenir. Je sais très bien que c'est pas le cas, que jamais plus je n'entendrai sa voix rauque, que plus jamais le sang ne passera dans ses veines. Que maintenant il est six pieds sous terre et que c'est comme ça pour toujours. Que son corps va se décomposer come toutes les expériences qu'il menait. Est-ce que sa mort était une sorte d'expérience aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu de sauter de cet immeuble ? Que ce coup de fil serait le dernier ? Est-ce que c'était encore un jeu pour lui ?

 

_Don't let go, time will heal._

_Ne te laisse pas aller, le temps peux faire cicatriser._

_Just don't let go,_

_Ne te laisse pas aller,_

_One day we can try to start again._

_Un jour, nous pouvons essayer de recommencer._

 

« Sherlock si tu savais combien je t'aime. Combien tu me manques. Je ne sais plus vivre sans toi tu comprends ? J'y arrive plus. J'ai songé des centaines de fois à en finir. Je rêve de toi, endormi ou éveillé t'es toujours dans mes pensées. Mary m'oblige à aller voir un psy. Je pense qu'elle sait, qu'elle se doute de ce qui me reliait à toi. Et je donnerai tout pour te revoir, même quelques minutes, juste pour savoir que c'est qu'une de tes blagues et que t'es encore en vie à m'attendre quelque part. »

 

_Say you're okay, I'm afraid that tomorrow is just too far away._

_Tu dis que tu vas bien. J'ai peur que demain soit trop loin._

_Fight the pain, it just feels like forever is crashing down on me (down on me, me, me)._

_Je combats la douleur, ça se sent pour toujours, ça s'écrase sur moi_

 

« Je t'aime. C'est un truc qui me prend aux tripes, j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Et je sais que si t'étais là tu serai entrain de rire de moi, et bordel comme j'aimerai que ce soit le cas. T'entendre me traiter de fillette, de pleurnicheur. Mais c'est pas le cas, et plus jamais ça le sera. Je te demande juste de revenir Sherlock. Juste ça. Rien de plus. »

Je repars pour rentrer lorsqu'il me semble entendre quelqu'un qui renifle.

Je me retourne, mais évidemment il n'est pas là. Il me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre pleurer.

De pouvoir l'entendre marcher derrière moi, comme si c'est encore réel, comme si c'était encore possible.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
